Lalu Kenapa Kalau Aku Leo dan Kau Aries?
by littleparadox
Summary: Sakura tengah membaca halaman yang berkata, "Aries and Leo: Firey, Dynamic Duo!" Oh, firasatnya buruk. / Request from Naomi azurania belle. / AU.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

**Warning: **AU.

**Tambahan: **Request dari _Naomi azurania belle_. Selamat tujuh belas tahun, kakak :") Semoga suka ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Lalu Kenapa Kalau Aku Leo dan Kau Aries?<strong>

**.**

**Amakusa Natsumi**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-<em>kun<em>, kau percaya horoskop tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar begitu saja, bahkan dia tidak menyadarinya. Butuh sebuah "Hah?" dan sebuah gerutuan sebal untuk membuat Sakura mengulangi perkataannya. Uchiha bungsu ini sedang tidak fokus, maaf saja—ini memang hari yang aneh, bukan? Jarang-jarang kau melihat seorang Uchiha, garisbawahi itu, terlihat sedang tidak berkonsentrasi hari ini. Ya, ya, mungkin seharusnya kau sekalian bawa kamera.

"Horoskop? Buat apa percaya yang seperti itu?" Sasuke menukas, mengangkat alisnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke arah televisi. Dia sedang tidak butuh omong kosong belaka untuk merusak hari Minggunya yang cerah, terima kasih banyak—tapi Sakura menyambar remote kontrol dan langsung mematikannya. "Hey!" Sasuke memprotes, namun Sakura menggeleng dan menaruh remote ke belakang punggungnya.

"Dengar dulu dong, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura kalem, alisnya bertaut. Sasuke akhirnya duduk diam dan melipat tangan.

"Setidaknya lain kali hargai acara televisi seseorang, oke?" gerutunya, yang diacuhkan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan ikut menekuni majalahnya. Sasuke, yang tidak pernah mau repot-repot mencari tahu apa keuntungannya membaca majalah semacam itu, hanya mendesah dan membiarkan Sakura. Maniknya tertuju ke satu halaman yang tengah dibaca Sakura. Seperti halaman horoskop bulanan, dengan zodiak-zodiak, tabel, dan prediksi asmara-keuntungan-kesehatanmu. Ada sebuah _headline_ besar yang menyatakan pada edisi khusus ini akan diulas mengenai hubungan antar zodiak. Sakura tengah membaca halaman yang berkata, "_Aries and Leo: Firey, Dynamic Duo!"_

Oh, firasatnya buruk.

"Lihat nih," Sakura menunjuk ke salah satu baris, yang Sasuke bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memicingkan mata untuk membacanya. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk abstrak dan ber-hn pelan. Sakura kelihatan oke dengan itu—tunggu sampai ia tahu Sasuke hampir tertidur mendengarnya bercuap-cuap mengenai peruntungan dan _blahblahblah _ramalan lainnya. "Baca nih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Di sini ditulis dengan mendalam mengenai hubungan antara Aries dan Leo, Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Oh, right. _Dia Leo, Sakura Aries. Hal-hal itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, serius. Memangnya hal demikian bisa menguntungkanmu apa? Lalu apa kalau Leo dan Aries adalah singa dan domba? Kalau kau memasukkannya ke dalam logika, seharusnya singa memangsa domba, kan? Lalu apa kalau Leo dan Aries sama-sama suka mendapat perhatian? Lalu apa kalau Leo dan Aries sama-sama berelemen api? _Dan jangan tanya kenapa dia tahu soal itu._

"Lantas apa?" Sasuke membalas, menguap, "Memangnya kalau aku baca, aku bisa mendapatkan sepuluh menit berhargaku kembali lagi?" ia mendelik ke remote televisi di belakang Sakura. Gadis itu memberengut, menekan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Nggak," tukasnya gusar, "Tapi kau akan dapat pencerahan tentang pro dan kontra hubungan kita berdua. Mau yang mana?" Sakura menatap Sasuke menantang, menagih jawaban.

Sasuke tahu ia akan dicemberuti sepanjang hari kalau ia memilih menonton, jadi ia hanya menggumam pelan mengenai zodiak dan horoskop. Sakura tersenyum senang, lalu membaca majalahnya dan menelusur satu halaman. "Dengarkan yang ini," katanya, setelah jemarinya berhenti di suatu kolom berwarna. "Aries dan Leo adalah pasangan zodiak yang cocok bersama. Dinamis dan saling melengkapi," gadis itu tersenyum-senyum riang membaca yang itu, dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ya, ya, begitulah tipikal anak cewek—_majalah tahu semuanya._ Terkadang ia memiliki kesulitan memahami kaum hawa. Yeah, begitulah…

"Terus…" Sakura beralih ke kolom lain, tapi wajahnya berubah agak masam. Sasuke menaikkan satu alis. "…di sini katanya kedua zodiak ini adalah tipe orang-orang yang _bossy, _dan terkadang ego mereka yang sama-sama besar bisa menimbulkan masalah," Sakura terdiam, lalu ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey, apaan itu raut wajahmu?" lelaki itu memprotes. Sakura menggembungkan pipi.

"Yang _ngeboss_ itu kan kau saja, Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu bersuara, sebelum memekik kecil setelah Sasuke mencubit satu pipinya. "—iya, iya, kita sama-sama _ngeboss_! Sakiiit," Sakura mengaduh, mengusap kulitnya. "Tapi betulan lho, sepertinya kau saja yang harus introspeksi," Sakura menjulurkan lidah dan Sasuke mendengus.

"Terus saja ikuti petunjuk majalah sucimu itu," katanya acuh.

Sakura menganggap itu adalah sebuah 'ayo-lanjutkan-membaca', jadi ia meneruskan dengan riang. "Lalu, yang ketiga. 'Aries dan Leo sama-sama berelemen api, jadi hubungan mereka sangat panas dan _passionate_'…" suara Sakura menyurut, dan saat Sasuke mengerlingnya, gadis itu merona. _Apa-apaan majalah ini_, Sasuke membatin, dan ia membuang muka ke arah lain. Sakura hanya berdeham canggung. "…Ini… artinya bagus, kan?" tanyanya, masih malu, dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

"Kurasa," jawabnya samar, namun Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Lanjut saja, ya?" gadis itu menunjuk kolom lain, "Kerap kali ada masalah antara Aries dan Leo tentang siapa yang memegang komando. Karena dua-duanya memiliki harga diri dan rasa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, ini bisa sering menjadi akar pertengkaran."

"Sepertinya sudah jelas siapa yang perlu dilirik, kan?"

"Kau kan, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Itu kau, tahu!" Sasuke menjawab, sebal, namun Sakura justru terbahak.

"Artikel ini ada benarnya juga, lho. Ingat tidak waktu kita tersasar saat hendak pergi makan malam di luar dan kita bertengkar hebat?" Sakura menghapus setitik air mata dari sudut matanya, dan Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Mana bisa aku lupa? Kau ingin aku menepi dan bertanya sementara aku ingin tetap mengemudi," ia menerawang, mengingat. Sebetulnya itu justru bisa digolongkan sebagai kenangan yang cukup lucu. Sasuke sudah yakin sekali mereka akan berakhir memanggang binatang apapun yang kebetulan mereka temui, tapi ternyata mereka malah menemukan restoran yang dicari tanpa sengaja, sampai hampir kelewatan beberapa puluh meter. Di sebelahnya, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Makanya, tuh sudah kelihatan mana yang keras kepala," Sakura mengetuk pelipis Sasuke. Lelaki itu menepis tangannya lembut.

"_Kita berdua_ keras kepala," katanya, "Kalau tidak, kita pasti sudah berjalan pulang dengan harmonis hari itu."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan membaca. "Terkadang, sifat Leo yang _bossy _bisa membuat Aries terluka dan cenderung membuatnya sebal," lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah tengah mengatakan, _'Tuh, kan?'_ Sasuke hanya balas menatapnya datar. Satu lagi tentang majalah: bisa membuat cewek ngambek pada cowoknya hanya karena sebaris kalimat horoskop. Ha. "Berhenti bersikap _ngeboss_ ah, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oi, bukannya tadi kita baru sampai ke kesepakatan bahwa kita sama-sama seperti itu, hah?" lelaki itu berkata, "Cubit lagi, nih," katanya, dan Sakura terkikik sembari mendorong pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Nggak butuh, terima kasih," kata gadis itu, nyengir. "Lanjut?"

Sasuke menolak menjawab. Sakura seperti membaca sesuatu dari ekspresinya, karena gadis itu mendengus geli dan beralih ke baris lain. Gadis itu membaca, perlahan, lalu suaranya memudar. Ia mengerling Sasuke ragu. "Sedangkan Aries terkadang menyakiti hati Leo karena berbicara tanpa berpikir, _tapi_—"

"Itu kau banget, tahu," potong Sasuke, menghela napas. Sakura memukul pundaknya.

"Jangan jahat, dong," tukasnya tidak terima, pura-pura cemberut lagi. "Memangnya aku pernah menyakiti hatimu, Sasuke_-kun_?" tampangnya merajuk, matanya seolah berbinar—oh, betapa Sasuke benci bagaimana Sakura bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah. Seperti anak anjing menggemaskan yang bahkan dimaafkan majikannya meski baru merusak bantal bulu angsa karena menggunakan jurus mata berbinar macam ini. _Uh._

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, memutar bola matanya main-main. "Oh, ribuan kali, Haruno Sakura," katanya sembari nyengir samar. Mungkin ada saat-saat di mana mereka cekcok mulut karena beberapa hal sepele yang dilontarkan atau beberapa tingkah polah konyol, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, justru itu yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat dari waktu ke waktu.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan kembali ke majalahnya lagi. "Masih ada _tapi_ kan, tadi," kata gadis itu melanjutkan, "—_tapi _mereka begitu menyayangi satu sama lain, sehingga sewaktu mereka berdua mengerti di mana sebetulnya letak kesalahan mereka, hubungan mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik," ia mengakhiri, menatap Sasuke menantang.

"Ada lagi, Madam Haruno?"

"Oh, jangan berbicara seolah aku ini calon peramal, dong," Sakura tergelak.

"Kau melahap ramalan dan horoskop bulat-bulat, tahu. Sekalian saja kartu tarot dan rajah tangan," Sasuke mengedik ke majalah Sakura, wajahnya tampak seolah ia tengah ingin tersenyum.

"Terakhir, nih," Sakura menyimak majalahnya satu kali lagi, "Secara keseluruhan, Aries dan Leo adalah sebentuk hubungan kasih sayang yang baik dan serasi. Ada beberapa hal yang bergejolak bagi mereka—seperti keadaan naik-turun maupun suasana tentram—dan semua itu akan menjadi sebuah kesatuan sempurna untuk menciptakan sebuah hubungan yang luar biasa. Aries dan Leo, domba dan singa, kesatuan yang sempurna." Sakura mengakhiri, tersenyum-senyum, memandang Sasuke sumringah.

"Kau ingin aku ngomong apa?" Sasuke membalas, menautkan alisnya. Sakura mendesah.

"Tuh, horoskop kita bagus, kan?" Sakura terlihat puas, majalahnya ditutup. Sasuke terkekeh samar dan menghela napas.

"Mungkin begitu," katanya santai.

"_Mungkin_? Sasuke-_kun,_ kau kan sudah dengar sendiri!"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahu, mengambil majalah Sakura dan melemparnya ke meja di hadapan mereka. Ia mengacuhkan protes Sakura dan menyambar remote di belakang punggung gadis itu sebelum ia bisa bertindak lebih jauh, menyalakan televisi, dan kembali menikmati tayangannya.

"Masa bodoh dengan horoskop dan zodiak," katanya, mengerling pipi Sakura yang digembungkan sebal. Kepala gadisnya ditepuk, lalu rambutnya diacak iseng. "Mau ramalan kita baik atau buruk, _I'll love you either way._"

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi—tapi Sasuke tahu dia tersenyum, entah bagaimana.

Dan sisa Minggu pagi mereka dihabiskan dengan maraton serial kriminal, majalah yang teronggok terlupakan di meja, dan kepala Sakura yang disandarkan ke pundak Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kredit untuk beberapa kalimat horoskop Leo/Aries goes to _Aries+Leo, SasuSaku Love Essay_ oleh **SasuSaku **di FB—dengan terjemahan dari Inggris ke Indonesia dan sedikit perubahan pada kalimat. Happy birthday, kak **Naomi azurania** **belle **(: semoga fiksi ini dapat menjadi hadiah yang memuaskan di usia ini ya \:D/ dan yeap, moga-moga suka deh hehe.

Thanks for reading. Leave some review?


End file.
